Choosing A Princess
by Shina Matsuoka
Summary: [the Selection!AU] Prince Hiccup of the kingdom of Berk is now old enough to get married. There is a very special event called the Selection, where 35 girls from all over the kingdom are chosen to live in the palace and compete for the heart of the prince. But Astrid Hofferson, didn't exactly want to be a princess. With the Outcasts trying to attack, will it be worth it? Hiccstrid


**Choosing A Princess**

A Hiccstrid Fanfiction

* * *

_This is a story of a kingdom called Berk,_

_where people are divided into castes._

_Each must know how hard they work,_

_for the time of year's approaching fast._

_The prince much choose his equal, his mate_

_In the Selection, there he'll find_

_Young maidens who must not show hate,_

_for the prince is, indeed, not blind._

_The kingdom will rejoice when he will have chosen._

_The lucky lady who'll have everything she desires,_

_And a pure love that's woven,_

_But trouble is not far behind since Outcasts won't cease fire._

* * *

**A/N:**So this is my Hiccstrid version of one of my favorite book series, The Selection by Kiera Cass! So basically, when the prince (Hiccup) comes of age, there is an event they call the Selection where 35 girls from all over the kingdom (Berk) shall compete for the heart of the prince, and the prince, in the end, will choose who he will marry. Of course, I'm only using the main plot of the Selection, but not everything will be the same. Yes, there are the caste system and the Selection in general, but the characters are in no way similar, so the way things are going to go are going to be quite different from the book. :)

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon is property of DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. The Selection is property of the author, Kiera Cass, who is an amazing person. (I met her in one of her book signings. UwU)

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

* * *

I didn't want this.

I didn't want to join the Selection.

I hated it.

Today was the day where countless of single ladies would come to the grand ball the king and queen had prepared for their son's return. Coincidentally, they had declared that every eligible young maiden were to come, for it was time for the young prince to choose the women to compete in the Selection.

The Selection is basically a competition where thirty-five maidens from all over the kingdom fight for the prince's heart, but in this case, fight for the crown. Sure, the prince was handsome, but most women just want to be a princess. They only ever talk about his looks and how his the heir to the throne. No one ever spoke of how he acts, or how he addresses anyone.

I, on the other hand, am the only girl in Berk who doesn't want to be with him, let alone be the princess. I was never cut out for it. Besides, I'm a Three. Threes don't get much luck in the Selection. Even so, the King and Queen are perfect for each other. Before King Stoick became the king, the kingdom wasn't well. It was ruled by such corrupt people.

"Astrid!" My mother called from downstairs. "We're waiting! We better be there quick, or else the prince might've found someone who caught his eye, already."

I rolled my eyes. "Coming, mom."

Just like I said, I didn't want to be a princess. I was content with my life. My father's a lawyer, and my mother's a teacher. I opted to be a doctor. The royal life just isn't for me.

With one last look in the mirror, I sighed and smoothed my dress before walking out the door and down the stairs. My mother waited impatiently outside the front door, her foot tapping on the stone floor of the porch. "I told you to hurry," she said as she basically dragged me into the car.

"And I did."

"Well, hurry faster."

The carriage took off, and in a few minutes, we arrived at the castle. On the courtyard, I saw lots of girls with different types of gowns, some more revealing than others. I chose a simpler dress for the occasion, not wanting the attention to be on me. I wore an off the shoulder red gown that thankfully didn't garner too much attention. That's exactly what I wanted, just survive the night and things could go back to normal.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

* * *

"Dad, this is going nowhere," I whispered to my father, the King.

"Nonsense, son. You haven't even met all of the ladies. You're bound to choose at least thirty-five, so we could officially start the Selection."

My father had planned a grand ball inviting all of the eligible maidens of the kingdom. I knew my father was looking forward to me getting married, but I never knew that he was expectant enough to start the choosing of the Selection candidates a few months earlier. I'd have to choose thirty-five of them, then notify them that they must live in the palace until I narrow them down to one girl.

To be honest, I don't think this would go too well. I don't want women to compete for me. I wanted to choose someone when I meet her. I don't want it to be an event broadcasted in national television for others to see. I wanted it to be something private, but alas, I was born into this life...

So far, I've found some nice girls, but someone had yet to interest me. Yes, the women looked beautiful, but whenever I would speak to one of them, it was clear they wanted one thing: the crown. Not one of them had asked me about who I am apart from being the prince. Not one of them talked about themselves, either. All they wanted to know was how it was like to be a prince.

As two women in front of me curtsied, I bowed as a response. At that moment, in the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde maiden, hair tied in a side braid leaving a few strands of hair loose. She was… hiding? Excusing myself from the two maidens in front of me, I walked towards the blonde. She was beautiful, yes, but I approached her because of my curiosity. 'What is she doing?' I wondered.

"Hiding from someone?" I asked from behind her.

She groaned. "My mother," she replied, not turning to look at him. Instead, she cautiously looked in front of her.

I raised a brow. "And what's the matter with your mother?"

"She's just going to pester me and drag me to that snobby prince and hope sparks fly."

"Is that so? Do you know the prince personally?" I asked, a little stunned of her impression of me.

"No, but it's sort of obvious."

"Obvious, how?"

She sighed. "Look, I'm trying to avoid my mom, so I would appreciate if-" As she turned to face me, her eyes widened.

"Hi." Waving at her, I gave her a gentle smile.

"Well... I'm pretty much screwed, aren't I?" She took her gaze away from me.

Chuckling, I shook my head. "No. No, you're pretty much the only one who has actually said their honest opinion of me. No harm done."

She sighed, relieved. "Well, it's pretty obvious what other women's intentions are."

"But then again, due to tradition, I do have to go through with the Selection."

"Why not just break tradition?" She cocked her head to the side.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "My father would never allow that. We have laws to abide."

"Ah, yes. Laws like women are not allowed to wear pants to a ball." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She obviously opposed to that.

"You'd wear pants to a ball?"

"Yeah," she replied, not at all hesitant. "I prefer pants."

"But at a formal ball, it's sort of implied to wear something, well, formal."

She shrugged. "I'd choose comfort over style, any day."

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

* * *

Before either of us could say anything, I heard my mother's voice calling out for me. I stiffened. If she saw me with the prince, I would never hear the end of it, and she would just join in the conversation, spewing out nonsense. "Shit."

He raised a brow. "What?"

"It's my mom."

He, still confused, tilted his head. "We could talk in the garden if that's what you'd like."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused as well.

"I don't exactly want to end this conversation, just yet."

Not wanting my mom to see us, I just nodded, and he lead me out into the garden.

It was beautiful. Rose bushes lined up in both sides of the aisles. The fresh air tingles against my skin. I could smell the sweet scent of different flowers, all different but when together, smelled wonderful. Noticing my silence, the prince had smiled.

"Like it?"

"Very." I couldn't deny it, nor did I want to.

"My mother's love for the outdoors is what caused her to fix the garden. Before she won the Selection, it wasn't as good looking as it is now."

I looked at him.

"Well, so I've been told."

I smiled softly. "I knew the queen loved gardens, but I never really thought that the castle garden would be this beautiful."

"You've never been to one of the other balls before?"

Shaking my head, I said, "No. I preferred to stay at home whenever there was one."

"Then why'd you come to this one?"

I pointed to the entrance back into the ballroom. "My mother, remember?"

"So you have no want to be part of the Selection?"

"Is this Twenty Questions?"

He shrugged. "What? I'm curious."

I walked towards the fountain and sat by it. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I think of myself as a dragon, thank you very much," he joked, sitting as well. "But I'm serious. You're the only girl who has ever spoken normally to me. It takes guts."

"I've got plenty of that," I said. "And I don't think you've spoken to all of the women, yet."

"That... is true."

I smiled. "Can't just talk to me. Don't you have thirty-five girls to pick?" Standing up, I dusted my skirt.

He stood up, as well. "Well, that's true," he said. "It was great talking to you, miss...?"

"Astrid. Astrid Hofferson."

"Hofferson!" He exclaimed. "No wonder you have such a strong personality."

"Should I be offended or..?"

"Oh, no. No, not at all. I meant that as a compliment!"

I laughed. "Wow, who knew the prince could be so... dorky? And shake his shoulders a lot."

"I don't shake my shoulders."

_- shake -_

I laughed. "Keep telling yourself that." I gave him a little curtsy, and I was off with a new light and knowledge about the prince. He wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Sorry that it wasn't so good, but I really wanted to try this out. :) Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
